


break me - Ironhide & Tiffa

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ironhide's hurt bad, Major Character Injury, Possible Character Death, post-Transformers (2007), that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: “He likes it when you sing.”





	break me - Ironhide & Tiffa

**Author's Note:**

> A 'break me' drabble requested by and featuring @a-tainted-feather's OC Tiffa. Not beta read.

She talks to him. Ironhide doesn’t know why. Tiffa isn’t one to talk just to hear her own voice, and it isn’t like he can talk back to her. It confuses him. But… he appreciates it. She has a soothing voice, and it’s a great comfort between the pain and the sporadic bouts of consciousness and unconsciousness.

She talks about everyday things - “I found another species of bird on the island today.” “Drift kicked Sideswipe’s ass in a swordfight.” “I think someone broke the simulator.” “Someone pulled a prank on Ratchet and he was  _ not happy _ .”

“Will misses driving with you.” “Annabelle wants to know if you’re OK.”

Sometimes it almost breaks Ironhide’s spark. But he appreciates it.

Sometimes, Tiffa sings. Usually he doesn’t recognize the words - he still doesn’t know Earth music very well, and he’s been told he has a shitty taste in music either way - but that doesn’t matter. It’s something to latch onto and enjoy, even as Ironhide lay useless and unable to wake up and tell her just how  _ much _ he likes it.

He  _ does _ recognize the one she’s singing right now, though, and it’s a little strange. It’s not at all something he’s ever pictured Tiffa listening to, and not really something he would’ve ever listened to himself if it hadn’t been for Sarah’s taste in music. But Tiffa’s voice and the words have him listening intently.

“He likes it when you sing.”

Tiffa stops. If Ironhide could he would’ve cursed Ratchet’s interruption. “How do you know?” she asks, much to quietly.

“I can feel how happy it makes him.”

“Huh.” A pause. “He can actually hear me?”

“Sometimes.”

Tiffa falls silent. Ironhide can almost imagine the look of curiosity on her face, a bunch of unasked questions milling around inside her head. Sweet Tiffa. Too much curiosity for just her world.

She begins to sing again.

Outside the confines of his destroyed processor, Ironhide exvents a sigh.


End file.
